


Rotta

by piccadillyblues



Series: Reinkarnaatio-AU [1]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Animal Death - mention, Canonical Character Death - Mention, Character Study, Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Tukikohdan ympäristössä kulkee paljon rottia, joita Koskelalla on tapana pyydystellä ja päästää vapaaksi. Määttä huomaa törmäävänsä samaan elukkaan monta kertaa peräkkäin.





	Rotta

**Author's Note:**

> hahmot Linnan, en tee rahaa. mulla ei myöskään ole harmainta vitun hajua siitä, miten Hietasen murre toimii, #sorisiitä. 
> 
> tän. tän piti olla vitsi? tää oli huono vitsi joka lähti perseillessä tuntsan kv-versiota katsoessa. ja sitten tää ei enää ollutkaan vitsi ja olin jo kirjoittanut tästä puolet. tästä(kin) on paljon huuettu Televalle, jonka ideoita ynnä ajatuksia tässä myös jotain on. kiitos. ja anteeks. mie en tiiä mitä tää on tai miks tää tapahtuu.

__

Koskela sen ensimmäisenä nappaa.

Luutnantilla on tapana kuluttaa pitkiä tunteja korsussa rakentelemalla pauloja ja roikottelemalla niitä sitten sopivien rakojen edessä. Yksi sellainen paikka on juuri Koskelan petin vieressä, josta hänen onkin hyvä vaania. Kutsumattomia vieraita kun tietää varmasti olevan tulossa, mutta niiden vierailuilla on kovin arvaamattoman mittaiset välit.

Pyytävät tuholaisia toki muutkin, eritoten ne, jotka majoittuvat alalaverilla. Salo etenkin tähtäilee niitä; joskus herrat järjestävät rotantappokilpailuja, jottei heidän itsensä tarvitse niihin sotkea käsiään ja miehillä olisi näennäisesti jotakin tekemistä. Salolla ei ole kovin harkittua taktiikkaa, vaan hän yrittelee erilaisia kokeellisia lähestymistapoja. Joskus nappaa, joskus taas ei.

Koskelalla nappaa lähes aina. Valtti on kärsivällisyys.

Niin sinäkin päivänä, kun Vanhala soittaa petroskoinmatkamuistogrammarillaan sitä laulua, jossa varjossa honkien on lotta Lunkreenin lottakanttiini. Kuuluu vaimea vinkaisu ja teräslangan karhea hankaus puuta vasten, ja Koskelan hymähdys, kun hän katselee tuoreinta vankiaan silmästä silmään.

”Mitäs vaari tietää? Terve mieheen.”

Rokka vilkaisee äänen suuntaan, mutta palaa heti sormuksen viilailuun. Näky ei ole ensimmäinen laatuaan. Suurin osa miehistä ei reagoi lainkaan. Koskelan silmissä väikkyy se hymy, joka ei juuri huulilla näy. Innostuksessa on jotain poikamaista, ja se on vain Koskelalle itselleen.

”Me kotios! Mutta varo tulemasta toista kertaa”, hän puhelee narulenkissä pyristelevälle otukselle noustessaan petiltään ja suunnatessaan korsun ovelle. Hietanen äännähtää vastenmielisyyttä, kun se sätkiessään melkein osuu häneen matkalla. Ulos päästyään Koskela vapauttaa rotan ansastaan ja päästää sen maan pinnalle, josta se vipeltää karkuun minkä pääsee. Koskela palaa korsuun ja huuhtaisee kätensä kauhallisella nurkassa seisovan tynnyrin vettä. Ei mitään uutta Karjalan auringon alla.

”Mää en millä lakka ihmettelemäst kui sää et vieläkkä väsy tommotte leikki”, Hietanen motkottaa Koskelan käydessä kaikessa rauhassa takaisin paikalleen. ”Ek sää tiär et niis o kauhia pal tautejaki.”

Koskela kohauttaa olkiaan. ”Eikö se suurempi haitta täällä ole että ne syövät meitin muonia.”

”Sehä sää sanosi. See tule kohtpia takas tän meil ko sää sen noi helpol päästäs karkku. Se kerto sen rottakavereil et täält päässe rauhas sissä ja otta kaik kaveri mukka.”

”Se siivoo kuka sotkeekin”, Koskela tuumaa. Hietanen mutisee vielä hetken siitä, kuinka kauheasti hän ihmettelee, mutta keskustelu jää siihen, ja juttu unohtuu.

 

Ensimmäinen kerta ei ole sekään, että vartijan jaloissa vipeltää jokin. Aina välillä niitä eksyy sinnekin. Myyriä ja päästäisiäkin. Osa pitää käden ulottuvilla halkoa siltä varalta, että niitä ilmestyy. Salon tuholaismetsästyksen suurin menestys onkin juuri vartiovuorojen satoa, mistä hän joskus ylpeilee, kunnes joku happamasti huomauttaa, että eikös siellä vartiossa pitäisi keskittyä johonkin muuhun. Siihen periskooppiin, vaikkapa. Suurin osa miehistä kalauttaa elukat unten maille vain silloin, jos ne käyvät kiinni. Korsussa ehkä mainitaan, että hyi saatana, siellä taas oli yksi pitkähäntäinen paska, ja se unohtuu. Elämää se vain on.

Ei Määttäkään juuri huomioi pientä liikettä jalkojensa juuressa. Kaikessa rauhassa hän tarkastaa asemat ensin vasemmalle ja sitten oikealle, ja vielä takaisin. Sitten periskooppi hetkeksi oman onnensa nojaan, tupakka huuleen, ja raapaistaan siihen tuli. Sitten vasta katsahtaa maahan.

”Vai niin”, hän lausahtaa itsekseen. Rotta huomaa hänen näkevän ja jähmettyy aloilleen.

”Vaan ethän sinä tuolla näkymättömäks ihtiäs tee.” Määttä puhaltaa savua ja karistaa tuhkaa. Rotta ei liiku, viiksikarvat vain väpättävät kun se hengittää nopeasti. ”Ruokaako ehtit. Eihän sitä täällä. Lähe muualle vain.”

Eihän rotta tietenkään puhetta ymmärrä, vaan se pysyy siinä missä on. Määttä hymähtää ja tarttuu taas periskooppiin. Maisema ei ole muuttunut miksikään. Joku hyönteinen leijailee.

”Siihenkö jäit”, Määttä sanoo, kun eläin on yhä pesäkkeen pohjalla. ”No, mikäs siinä. Olepa voan. Vaan eihän sinulle silti mittään heru.”

 

Mitäs elukoista. Määttä on aina elänyt niiden kanssa luontevasti. Kotosalla on vahdissa ja metsällä pystykorva, joka on edellisen, vanhuuteen keikahtaneen piskin pentu. Navetassa asuu takkuinen silmäpuoli ja ikivanha kissanroikale, joka seikkailee ympäri maita ja metsiä ja loput ajasta harventaa navetan hiirikantaa. Katti ei juuri ihmisistä välitä, eikä koskaan lähesty vapaaehtoisesti kuin äitiä ja Määttää itseään, kunhan tarpeeksi kauan istuu paikallaan eikä ole huomaavinaankaan.

Pikkupoikana Määttä kyttäsi niitä kissan jahtaamia hiiriäkin. Ymmärsihän hän, miksi niitä piti hävittää, pirulaiset tuhosivat ruokaa ja vaatteitakin, elleivät parempaa löytäneet. Silti hän ei itse niitä yleensä tappanut. Kyllä hän siihen pystynyt olisi, ei häntä heikottanut vaikka äiti ainakin niin taisi uskoa ja sisaruksetkin naljailivat. Häntä vain kiehtoi. Kaikki oli elävänä niin paljon kiinnostavampaa. Siksi hän joskus saattoi nostaa pienen vikisijän käsiinsä ja tutkia. Saattoi antaa sen kiipeillä käsivartta pitkin olkapäälle ja tutkia maailmaa siitä. Pikkusisko oli kerran nähnyt ja kirkaissut inhosta, kipittänyt sanomaan äidille että Aatos leikkii törkyisen hiiren kanssa. Ei se hänestä kovin likaiselta ollut näyttänyt, mutta vanhempien käskystä hän oli päästänyt sen menemään.

 

Rotta uskaltautuu liikkumaan vartiopesäkkeessä, kun tulee tulokseen, ettei Määttä aio sille mitään. Nuuskii hänen saapastaankin, mille Määttä puoliksi hymyilee tarkkaillessaan taas ympäristöä. Asemissa on rauhallista, ja aikaa tappaakseen hän vuoleskelee jonkun jättämää puukalikkaa, polttelee tupakkaa.

Lopulta vuoro kuluu umpeen ja haudasta kuuluu seuraavan vahdin askelia.

”Tul pois siält”, Hietanen sanoo puikatessaan päänsä kulman takaa. Määttä sammuttaa tupakkinsa saappaan kannalla ja nyökkää.

”Hyissaatana, eksää huaman tuat rotta?”

”Tuossahan tuo on pyörinyt”, Määttä vastaa. Hietanen irvistää, muttei ehdi tehdä sille mitään, sillä se vilistää pakoon niin nopeasti kuin pikku käpälillään ennättää.

”Sää ole iha yht paha ko Koskela”, Hietanen motkottaa. ”Toi ol varmaa sama elukka ku se pääst taas vapaaks. Nyt se tiätä et täsä korsus o löysä kuri ko sääkä et sil mittä tee. Tuleva suurel sotajoukol viel meil.”

”Tuskinpa”, Määttä hymähtää ja lähtee takaisin korsun suuntaan.

 

Koko eläin unohtuu, kunnes pari päivää myöhemmin Määttä istuu auringonlaskun vartiovuoroa, johon naapuri päättää lisätä tunnelmaa pistämällä rumputulta ympäri linjan. Hän istuksii kyyryssä silmät sirrillään, jotta pommituksen lennättelemät roskat eivät osu silmiin, koettaa kuulostella kuuluuko haudasta mitään epäilyttävää ja onko viereisissä pesäkkeissä kaikki kunnossa.

Lopulta ne kyllästyvät toisella puolen. Silloin Määttä näkee haudan yläreunalla liikettä, ja kohta mätkähtää hänen jalkoihinsa tummahkon hiekan värinen jyrsijä sieltä maan tasalta. Kiepsahtaa jaloilleen ja pyrähtelee nykivin liikkein ympäri vartiopaikan, tutkii.

”Eikös se nyt ole jo myöhä tulla suojaan”, Määttä sanoo sille. ”Taisivat lakata että nukuttua saisivat. Mäne sinäkin.”

Hän tarkistaa asemat hämärtyvässä valossa. Ei siellä enää liikettä näy, ei syöttejä eikä elämää. Hän jättää periskoopin ja katsoo vierailijaa. Hänestä tuntuu, että se on sama rotta kuin pari päivää sitten, mutta voihan hän olla väärässäkin. Samannäköinen se on, mutta kaipa ne ovat kaikki.

Mutta jotenkin. Jokin sellainen tunne hänelle tulee. Se on siinä miten se rotta nykii liikkuessaan, kulkee pienin pyrähdyksin. Jotenkin kireästi. Niin se parin päivän takainenkin teki, se oli jäänyt hänellä mieleen. Kiinnittänyt huomion eri tavalla kuin monet.

”Kun ei se minulla ruokaa ole vieläkkään.”

Rotta nuuskii hänen saapastaan samalla tavalla kuin pari päivää sitten, ja Määttä on nyt täysin varma siitä, että eläin on sama. Ja vaikkei olisikaan, niin onhan se hauska uskoa. Siitä hän ei sentään mene takuuseen, onko se sama jonka Koskela vapautti, niin kuin Hietanen tuntui ajattelevan. Rotta hypähtää saappaan päälle ja kiipeää lahkeelle, mutta ei pure, niin että Määttä vain katsahtaa.

”Soathan sinä siinä olla jos kiltisti oot. Minä se kun oon hommissa täällä.”

Elikko saa rimpuiltua hänen polvelleen ja tapittaa häntä siitä. Hän katsahtaa periskoopista asemia ja sytyttää tupakan. Katsoo takaisin. Vähän ruipelo otus se on, muttei mitenkään nälkään kuolemaisillaan. Kyllähän tuollainen täältä evästä löytää kun etsii vain. Viiksikarvat värisevät, ja rotan asento on jännittynyt, kun se noin häntä tuijottaa puoliksi kohottautuneena. Rohkea ja utelias.

Määttä nostaa eläimen maan tasolle, kun kellon juuri ja juuri vielä erottuvat viisarit alkavat lähestyä vartion loppumisaikaa. Se ei lähde omille teilleen, vaikka niin olettaisi, vaan nykähtelee hetken päämäärättömän näköisesti aloillaan. Tuijottaa vielä hetken haudassa kyyristelevää Määttää, joka tuijottaa takaisin, mutta käännähtää kuullessaan kahinaa.

”Tuuhhan veikkonen poikkeen”, Rahikainen kuiskaa. Tulee kerrankin ajoissa, ajattelee varmaan pääsevänsä sitten nukkumaankin aikaisemmin. Ei varmasti tule onnistumaan, vaikka seuraavana kuinka on tunnollinen Suen Tassu. Määttä nyökkää ja luovuttaa paikkansa pesäkkeessä.

”Turvallissii unnii”, Rahikainen virnistää. Määttä vilkaisee häntä olkansa yli mennessään. Rotta on kadonnut matkoihinsa Rahikaisen takaa.

 

Kun se seuraavanakin päivänä tulee, se ei enää voi olla sattumaa. Kukaan muu ei sano pesäkkeen lähellä olevan mitään eläimiä. Kai niitä on, varmasti ainakin huoltoporukoiden riesana, mutta kolmannen joukkueen korsuissa ei tunnu näinä päivinä olevan kuin täitä ja luteita.

Rotta kiipeää saappaalle, kun Määttä tutkailee etumaastoa. Määtän suupieli värähtää. Kaukana liikkuu joku kypärä, mutta se on aivan liian korkealla ollakseen ihminen. Ei hän kuitenkaan sitä silmistään päästä. Vilkaisee alas vain ohimennen.

”Terve taas.”

Kuin vastaukseksi rotta kiskoo itsensä taas hänen polvelleen. Määttä hymähtää. Siinähän on.

Mikähän lie torvi siellä naapurissa on laitettu syöttiä asettamaan, kun tuokin kypärä heiluu edestakaisin niin ettei se näytä ihmisliikkeeltä ollenkaan. Sitten se vielä lasketaan pois sillä tavalla kallistaen, miten kukaan ei taivu edes kuolleena. Määttä katsoo vielä pintapuolin ja laskee periskoopin. Kohtaa rotan mustien silmien tiiviin tapituksen. Mitähän se hakee, kun ruokaakaan ei ole. Kovasti se katsoo, ja on taas rohkeasti koholla takajaloillaan. Jännittyneenä.

”Eläpä luule etten minä katko sinulta niskaa jos kasvoille käyt, vaikka jaksankin kahtella nyt”, hän tokaisee. Eihän eläin sitä ymmärrä, mutta onpahan varoitettu. Eikä se kyyristy, nykii vain paikoillaan kuin olisi aikomaisillaan johonkin. Sen kynnet ovat kärsineen näköiset, ja sen tummanruskehtava turkki on vatsasta vaaleampi. Siellä täällä on mustia laikkuja. Määttä sytyttää tupakan ja vilkaisee taas periskoopista, ja kun muuta ei kuulu kuin niiden äänitettyä propagandaa jolle Vanhala ainoana jaksaa huudella vastaan, kiinnittää hän taas huomionsa rottaan.

Onhan se hassua, että sama elukka löytää samaan vartiopesäkkeeseen aina hänen siinä ollessaan. Määttä ei tiedä, osaavatko rotat oppia asioita sillä tavalla kuin vaikka koirat. Tietävätkö ne oikeasti mistään mitään tai tunnistavatko ihmisiä.

Eläin tuijottaa häntä aikansa ennen kuin liikkuu. Ei hyppää päin, vaan kiipeää sarkahousun reittä ylös. Pysähtyy ja hypähtää käsivarrelle.

”Olehan.” Määttä tarttuu rottaan toisella kädellään ja siirtää sen toiselle jalalle. Se hypähtää alas, ei lähde, mutta tutkii taas pesäkettä, jossa ei edelleenkään ole sille mitään. Määttä tallaa tupakan sammuksiin ja vilkaisee taas maastoa. Ei mitään. Vilkaisee rottaa.

Jokin tuossa kireässä, nykivässä liikkumisessa ja rimpuilussa on niin – paremman sanan puuttuessa – tuttua, että Määttää hymyilyttää. Samalla mietityttää. Mistä se muistuttaa?

Rotta kuulee lähestyvän Hietasen askeleet ja pakenee ennen kuin Määttä ehtii keksiä.

 

Iltahämärällä hän ompelee manttelin irronnutta nappia paikalleen ja miettii. Jokin tässä nyt on, minkä hän on muistamaisillaan. Rytmissä. Jossakin. Hän asettuu pitkälleen laverille ja vetää peitteen ylleen, nojaa päätään reppuunsa.

Rahikainen lunkii haukotellen sisälle vahtivuorostaan ja kapuaa ylätasolle. Rokka tulee vähän hänen jälkeensä kantaen mukanaan kopallista puita. On kerrankin hiljaa, niin että huomio keskittyy vain siihen, miten hän nostaa ja laskee laatikkoa.

Ja Määttä tajuaa.

 

Hänellä on repussaan kirjekuori ja siellä pinkka valokuvia. Lehdosta on vain yksi. Siinä on Rahikainenkin, mutta Rahikainen nyt on monessa muussakin otoksessa, hänellä ei ole tapana myöhästyä valokuvista. Se, että Lehdon oli saanut pysymään paikallaan, oli ollut harvinaista. Ja hyvää tuuriakin vielä, sillä kuvasta ei mennyt enää kauaakaan siihen, että lähdettiin yömarssille, joka jätti Lehdonkin polun varteen makaamaan.

Mustavalkoisesta kuvasta on hankala nähdä mitään. Ei se liiku tai näytä värejä. Ei siitä erota, onko Lehdon tukka samanvärinen. Hän katsoo kameraan kulmiensa alta ja näyttää siltä, että toivoo tilanteen äkkiä olevan ohi, ja niin hän varmaan toivoikin. Määtällä on tunne, ettei tätäkään kuvaa olisi, jos kameran takana olisi ollut kukaan muu, edes Rahikainen.

Ehkä se oli etuoikeus. Ehkä sattumaa. Mutta Määttä katsoo kuolleen miehen kasvoja jäykällä paperilla kauan. Yrittää muistaa, miltä Lehdon ääni kuulosti, mutta johan hän sen on täällä unohtanut. Mutta sen hän muistaa, miten Lehto näytti aina riuhtovan jotakin näkymätöntä voimaa vastaan liikkuessaan. Nostaessaan laatikoita. Varsinaista kantaessaan.

Johan siitäkin kaikesta melkein vuosi on.

 

Ei hän siitä liikoja ajattele. Sen hän on huomannut, ja muistaa Lahtisenkin joskus sanoneen, että ihmisen mieli haluaa etsiä yhteyksiä, yhteneväisyyksiä, sellaisissakin tilanteissa joissa niitä ei yksinkertaisesti ole. Niin kuin ihmiset haluavat nähdä puunkuorissa ja kivenlohkareissa ihmiskasvoja. Ihminen ei pidä sattumasta. Etsii selityksiä. Rauhoittaa sillä tavalla itsensä.

Määttä ei koe olleensa kovin ahdistunut muutenkaan. Sattumaankin hän on tottunut, rintamalla kaikki on sen varassa.

Silti hän katsoo seuraavan vahtivuoronsa aikana polvellaan nököttävää eläintä kauan. Se katsoo tuikeasti häntä takaisin. Mustia läikkiä sen turkissa on suun ympärillä ja korvien takana, toisessa etukäpälässä. Ja kun se kohottautuu ja lähtee kiipeämään hihaa pitkin ylös, ehtii hän nähdä kolme laikkua sen mahalla.

Sattumaahan se on. Mutta on näitä silti hassua ajatella. Eihän täällä muutakaan tekemistä ole.

Määttä antaa elukan kiipiä koko matkan olkapäälle, missä se tarkkailee ympärilleen vuoron loppuun asti.

 

Salolla on sillä viikolla loistava tahti päällä. Jostain hän on kuullut, että tietystä määrästä rotanhäntiä annettaisiin nopeimmille palkinnoksi ylimääräinen annos tupakkaa, tai muonaa, tai milloin mitäkin. Ei sitä kukaan muu usko, mutta pakko niitä pirulaisia on tappaa, sai siitä herrojen huomiota tai ei. Salollekaan ei äristä siitä, että hän käyttää vahtiaikojaankin touhuun. Ei hän kuitenkaan kenenkään turvallisuutta ole vaarantanut. Ja puuhastelevat sitä muutkin vartiossa.

”Kuusi häntää tunnissa”, Salo julistaa yhtenä päivänä palatessaan.

”Jätitkö ihan Rahikaisen ihmeteltäviksi sinne.”

”Viskoin ylös. Hännät jätin.”

”Peloitteeksi eloonjääneille vihollisillemme, khihihi…”

Salo nyökyttelee kädet taskuissa, ei näytä edes vaivaantuneelta. ”Yks pani kovasti vastaan, pitkään sain nurkkahan ahistaa. Se olikin kiero, siinä oli kummia pilkkuja. Ihan mustia. Liekö tautinen.”

”See ol se ku Koskela päästäs karkku kerra”, Hietanen nauraa. ”Mää muista… osu muaki melki päähä… mää sanosi sul Koskela ettes leiki, ja ny ne tuleva oikke suurel kauhial sotajoukol…”

”Ei, et sie semmost nähä voint”, Rokka sanoo. Hietanen vakuuttaa kivenkovaan nähneensä, ja pari muutakin asettuu hänen puolelleen. Muutama väittää vastaan, toistaa Rokan sanoja. Koskela lukee petillään Karjalan Viestiä eikä ota kantaa.

 

Määttä miettii kuolleen miehen kulmien alta tuijottavaa katsetta.

Sattumaahan tämä on.

Hän on hiljaa.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblrista löydyn @violasmirabiles, sielläkin saa tulla puhumaan tai mitä nyt ikinä


End file.
